


Discovery

by I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can



Series: Guardianverse Sides [3]
Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders (Video Blogging RPF) - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Ghost!sides, Guardianverse, Light Angst, ghosts!au, oh boy lets have some fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13539495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can/pseuds/I_Live_In_A_Trash_Can
Summary: Logan gets a bit over-excited at a re-found memory





	Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> logan angst did someone say logan angst
> 
> In other words, hi! It's been a while since I've updated this series. But, I have returned. Next chapter's gonna be darker.

Thomas casually took another bite of his sandwich, relaxing in his living room. It was a surprisingly calm day, and he could finally take a small break.

However, something had to come along and ruin the peace as per usual.

It started out as just a small twitch in the back of Thomas' mind, which he decided to ignore.

It escalated quickly.

"Thomas!"

The man jumped, dropping his sandwich back onto his plate.

"Logan? What are you doing here? Am I not being as productive as you-"

"No no no, Thomas, I've had an... an epiphany of sorts. A realization a-"

Logan fumbled for words, while Thomas stood and walked to his usual spot for recording videos.

"I've... Had a memory."

"A memory? Is this about the whole guardian thing?"

"I-" He ran a hand through his hair. "Ancient Greece."

Thomas blinked. "Uhh..."

"That's... That's when I was alive. 13th to 9th century BCE. Greece."

"Woah. That's pretty cool."

"'Pretty cool'? Thomas, I could actually find out exactly who I was. Now that I have a time period, I could find out more about me that I never knew before! This is revolutionary! Exceptional!"

"Calm down, Pocket Protector."

Logan and Thomas jumped, turning to face Virgil.

"Now what did you do to Logan?"

"I didn't-"

"I'm fine, Virgil. Really. I just- Ancient Greece. Can you believe it?"

The Anxious Side gave Logan a curious look. "Yes, that's a historical period. Is this new information to you, or-"

"That's where I'm from. I had a memory."

Thomas sighed. "It's great that you remembered more about your past life but, don't you think you're getting a little... Too excited?"

"Yeah. You're usually the level-headed one. Seeing you like this is... Unnerving, to say the least. And I do NOT want to have to try to corral you. Too much work."

"Did someone say Prince?"

"No one asked for you."

Roman scoffed, crossing his arms. "And were _you_ invited?"

"Alright, stop it, both of you."

"This is serious!" Logan straightened his glasses with one hand. "I might need some help with researching. Ancient Greece, can you believe it?! So many amazing minds, and I could have been one of them! Nay, I was..."

"Hey everyone- Oh, am I the last one to show up again? Darn."

"Welcome to the party, Padre. Good thing you're here, too. Logan's having a freakout over there."

"I am not freaking out."

"You were freaking out," Virgil offhandedly commented, scrolling through Tumblr.

"This is important, ok? I've finally remembered when I lived. I could learn so much about myself. This is extraordinary, profound!"

"Uh, Lo? It's really awesome that you can do that, but... Don't you think you're taking it a little far?"

"Nonsense. This is perfectly rational. Now, any and all help is appreciated, if anyone would like to aid in research."

"Logan..." Virgil slowly put his phone away. "For the last time, tone it down. You're starting to act just as extra as the other two."

"Hey!"

"Virgil's right, kiddo. This isn't like you. It's perfectly fine if you want to look more into it, but don't go overboard!"

Logan sighed deeply. "I'm always the underappreciated one around here. More so since Virgil became more accepted. Now, I'm constantly being overlooked." He clutched his temples in frustration. "Am I nothing but a vexation to you? Do I not matter anymore? Am I not-"

"LOGAN."

The Logical Side froze, eyes flicking up to Patton.

"Don't. Ever. Think. You. Don't. Matter."

"Patton's right," Thomas began, finding his voice. "You were never underappreciated. You're just as important as the others. I've said many times already, and I'll say it again, I need _all_ of you."

Logan sighed again. "I suppose you're right, just..."

"Maybe you should just drop the subject for now."

He hesitated. "I guess that's the most logical thing to do."

"Are we done now? Can I go back to bed?"

"I think we are... Logan? Do you think you'll be ok?"

"I- yes. Thank you."

"Alright. Seeya." Virgil sunk out.

"Cheer up, Lo!" Patton sunk out.

"Wow, that was it? I didn't even get to do anything!" Roman sunk out also.

"I guess I'll go too-"

"Wait. Maybe a bit later, I'll see if I have any history books around the house?"

Thomas gave the Logical Side a smile. He nodded in return, a smile ghosting his face, before he sunk as well.

Thomas sat back down on the couch and finished his sandwich.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Never forget the sandwich.
> 
> Comments? Critiques? Questions? Suggestions? Send em' to me in the magical comment box below (And leave a kudos if you really liked it!) Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
